


The Murderess’ Doctor

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Alias Grace (TV)
Genre: Alias Grace - Freeform, Doctor Simon Jordan loves Grace, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Longing, Love Confessions, Smitten, Temptations, The Doctor is a Gentleman, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, does not touch her, fanasties, i shipp this, in love with a murderess, otp, respects her, willing to serve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: He knew that one day if she would have asked or commanded him…He would have fallen to his knees and comply with no hesitation…





	The Murderess’ Doctor

Chapter One:

 

“Then I fainted in the courtroom I guess.” She went one as she shrugged putting down the needle as she began to unbutton her dress. “The lawyers told me I fainted and hurt by the sharp edges of the gold gate fenced around me.” She continued as she slowly unbuttoned the three buttons,the doctor nodded as his eyes wondered following her fingers. He saw the espoused pale Milk white skin as dark thoughts began to form and surface in his mind. He place his hand over hers stopping her shaking his head slowly after clearing his throat. “no Grace thank you but no.” The doctor replied then quickly removed his hand away from hers.  
She smiled then nodded as the doctor watched her studying her: her Striking blue eyes that shown anger and compassion,the red firey hair that was cut short due to misbehavior. He frowned at the thought of her getting hurt convicted murder or not She was a woman. ‘Yes. A woman. A beautiful woman.’ He rose up rather quickly collecting his belongs as he nodded. “We will continue tomorrow I believe that was enough for today.” He found himself saying as she nodded again. “Good day miss Grace.” He answered politely as she smiled that breathtaking smile. “Good day Doctor Jordan.”  
The Doctor nodded then started to walk out looking back he watch her brush a loose strand of red back behind her ear before he continued his way out. He managed to make down the stairs as his mind replayed the scene in his head.  
Her explanation as she began to unbutton her dress to show the scar on her skin he began hypersensitive to every detail every moment every word. The sound of her voice the way her eyes would shift up towards him then down at her sewing the way often let out a shaky chuckle or breath….  
He shook his head as he walked out the door then closed it as he leaned against it looking at the busy street before closing his eyes and taking a breath. His mind still replaying the countless hours he would spend with her hearing her tale or watching her as she was lead out or even the speaking to the community. He though back to his thoughts fantasies of holding her in his arms or having her underneath him, kissing her gently. God what was wrong with him? When did he become obsessive,Infatuated,in Love with her?  
The doctor sighed as his pinched his nose opening his eyes looking up at the mansion knowing that she was up there. So close to him. He knew. That If she were to ask even suggest it he would comply to her wishes. Fallen to his knees and worship her instantly. Because deep down he knew that Grace was no ordinary woman no she was special. Grace meant a lot to him not just because of proving her innocence or seeing that she was guilty no. Because he cared Grace Marks even enough to call it Love. There was no way of stopping or denying it. And he did want or not wish to so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back! 2018 and I’m ready to write or add to other stories in currently finishing up another part to my story “In To The Woods” Hello Little Girl. So keep an eye out for that. And I absolutely adored “Alias Grace” I binged watched it one one day I recommend it go watch it it’s amaIng anyways what did you guys think of my story?


End file.
